


When Oblivion Is Calling Out Your Name

by Penny4yourThoughts



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Angst, Angst and Feels, Avengers Family, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Procedures, Mission Fic, Missions Gone Wrong, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Protective Tony Stark, Smart Peter Parker, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Whump, Worried Tony Stark, internal bleeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penny4yourThoughts/pseuds/Penny4yourThoughts
Summary: A mission gone wrong leaves Peter with a severe injury. No one knew what was happening before it was too late, will they be on time to save him?
Relationships: B - Relationship, Bruce Banner & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Sam Wilson, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Comments: 9
Kudos: 317





	When Oblivion Is Calling Out Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this one for waaay too long so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Let me know what you guys think! ;3
> 
> Title from: Oblivion, Bastille

They were on their way to a mission in some abandoned place far out of the city. Apparently in an abandoned building previously owned by Oscorp, some rogue scientists were rumored to be creating some sort of chemical weapon. From what they knew it was either that, or HYDRA was at play. Hell, there was even a chance _both _of the situations were happening. According to some undercover agents of SHIELD, Oscorp had presumably been in contact with some HYDRA officials and other sketchy people.  
Not even a year ago, a lab accident at one of the Oscorp facilities had caused a huge fire to break out, killing their best 5 scientists in an instant. __

__

Or that is what the media said.

__

There were also a number of conspiracy theories flying around about alien tech, much like the one used by the Vulture had actually been the cause of the fire . Others said it was chitauri tech.  
But now, those same scientists had been seen entering the abandoned building on some old surveillance camera not that far from the building. 

Deciding that this needed to be checked out, Fury had made the decision to call it an Avengers level threat. An Avengers level threat, which apparently still wasn’t dangerous enough as the pirate had informed the kid as well…

The thing was however, that apparently most of the Avengers _agreed _he was allowed to go on this mission. It would be a good learning experience or some shit…__

___And so that is where they were currently headed. The kid was talking everyone’s ear off about the things he had gotten up to on patrol. Surprisingly not even annoying anyone really…_ _ _

___For this mission Tony, Natasha , Steve, Rhodey and Peter were sent to go in first to take care of it. Bruce, Sam and Clint would stay at the quinjet as backup or medical help and Cho would stay at the ready along with the medical team at the compound._ _ _

___None of them had any idea what they were going to be facing that day._ _ _

___The last fifteen minutes before they would be arriving passed in a tense silence. They were either looking out of the window, watching as the colorful clouds from the morning sunlight flew by them or they were walking around, checking gear, going over the strategies in their head.  
Perhaps even praying for a good outcome._ _ _

___“We’re getting close. ETA 3 minutes” Sam announced, breaking the silence._ _ _

___Peter sucked in a deep breath, spine straightening. He rubbed his palms over his knees trying to calm the rush of anxiety running through his body._ _ _

___Tony noticed the sudden movement from his peripheral vision, seeing the fearful look in the youngsters eyes. He slung an arm around the kid’s shoulder, making him jump slightly. “You alright bud?” Tony asked as he hugged the kid to his side trying to help him calm down. He noticed small shivers running through the kid’s body, his breathing a little erratic._ _ _

___“Um, yeah. J-Just nervous I guess…”_ _ _

___The others noticed the kid’s trepidation but decided not to interfere just yet. It was odd to see the always bright eyed kid look so scared._ _ _

___“We’re all nervous bud, nothing wrong with that”_ _ _

___Peter nodded. He rubbed a shaking hand over his face, taking a deep breath. “I uh- I don’t remember if I told May I love her” Peter mumbled._ _ _

___Tony looked down at the quiet admission, a few of the others turning around as well._ _ _

___“Hey, Hey… Don’t think like that kiddo. You’ll have plenty of time to say it to her when we get back”_ _ _

___He felt something moving against his side and looked down, seeing Peter’s much smaller hand sticking out, searching and reaching for his. He moved his gaze towards the kid to maybe catch his eyes, but he was staring straight ahead._ _ _

___He sighed a small sigh in sympathy and grabbed the kid’s hand, squeezing it to offer him comfort. Peter squeezed back softly._ _ _

___“Landing now” Sam said grimly._ _ _

___Everyone took a deep breath and sat down in their chairs, strapping in and preparing for the landing. Peter closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the chair and heart feeling like it was beating out of his chest._ _ _

___Before they knew it the hatch was opening and the bright light of the morning sun streamed in._ _ _

___The silence they were met with was unnerving. There was no wind and no sign of life to be found._ _ _

___They walked out, the dry ground crunching under their feet. The team kept their guns poised, scanning the area as they slowly walked out. As they had discussed in various meetings before the mission, from here on out the team would split up to investigate the cold, deserted town._ _ _

___“Clear” Natasha called as she walked around a corner from an empty building._ _ _

___“Same here” Steve and Rhodey said as they checked their area._ _ _

___“No sign of life in this area” Tony said as he scanned the area with his suit’s tech. “Seriously… It’s dead here” Tony mumbled._ _ _

___“This place looks like it came straight out of a movie” The kid mumbled in awe._ _ _

___“Do you think it’d be safe to check this out from the sky?” Rhodey asked._ _ _

___“I’m not sure… We don’t know what kind of tech they’re using, so for all we know they could be checking the skies at all times and they’d see you”_ _ _

___“I could climb up one of the buildings and see if I can see anything”_ _ _

___“I don’t think that will be necessary” Sam said over the comms “From our radars you guys are getting close. Check your surroundings.”_ _ _

___Just as Sam told them that they were actually already close Peter tensed up, his eyebrows furrowing. “He’s right, we’re close” He mumbled_ _ _

___Everyone straightened up at the comment from the young hero._ _ _

___“Something about this doesn’t feel right” Natasha spoke up._ _ _

___“I agree” Clint announced over the comms. It hadn’t even been that long since they’d come off the quinjet …_ _ _

___“What do you mean?” Tony asked concerned, absentmindedly moving closer to Peter._ _ _

___“Not even ten minutes after we’ve arrived a signal pops up. They know we’re here…”_ _ _

___“They’re lurring us in…” Tony spoke up._ _ _

___No one said anything for a moment, letting the fact that this might go so much different from what they expected, sink in._ _ _

___Tony looked at Peter who was walking beside him silently “You stay with me at all times okay? Don’t go wandering off” Tony said protectively_ _ _

___The kid nodded quickly and everyone moved closer to the building. “Wait, do you guys hear that?” Steve said in a low voice, holding up a hand alerting the team to wait for his signal._ _ _

___He gestured for the team to start splitting up and hide so they could investigate further. They crouched down and hid behind some fallen walls and watched as a few guards walked out of some sort of shed._ _ _

___The guards were talking loudly and barking orders to each other, the others not needing enhanced hearing to hear some of it._ _ _

___“Okay here’s the plan-” Steve spoke up in a hushed voice. “We take out the guards and then take the entrance they came from, everyone agree?”_ _ _

___The rest nodded at his plan, looking around for threats and waiting for a sign._ _ _

___The heavy doors closed behind the five heavily armed guards. The men in black suits walked towards where the team was hiding, their guns poised._ _ _

___Steve slowly raised his hand, waiting for the right moment the anticipating team could attack. They would have to do it quickly before anyone could alert the other guards and give them away ._ _ _

___Suddenly, Cap closed his fist letting the others know it was time to strike._ _ _

___They jumped out from their hiding place, the guards immediately pulling their weapons and getting ready to shoot._ _ _

___Natasha was quicker though, aiming her gun and hitting one of the guards in his knee, making the man fall down. She aims her gun to take down the second guard but Steve knocks him and the other guard down with his shield. Their weapons dropping to the ground._ _ _

___Rhodey flew over them, destroying the weapons with his repulsors and pinning the two guards to the ground_ _ _

___At the same time Peter shot two taser webs with perfect accuracy, stopping two guards in the act. Tony’s head whipped around at the kid and smiled proudly while shooting the last guard down._ _ _

___Natasha had run over to the heavy doors of the shed, working on breaking down the locks and trying to hack her way in, before shooting at the circuit board and opening the door._ _ _

___“I hacked my way out of like a damage control storage vault before” Peter said offhandedly as everyone walked over to the doors_ _ _

___The others whipped around at that “You did what now?” Clint laughed over the comms._ _ _

____Right.. Everyone can hear him ____ _ _

Steve shook his head with a small grin at the boy “Great job with the guards, Pete”

“Thanks!” Even through the mask, you could see the admiration on the kid’s face.  
Tony scanned the structure aligned with the old building, declaring that it was empty for now but that there was a large staircase leading down. 

“Guys, report?” Sam spoke up over the comms.

Natasha lifted a hand to her earpiece “We were met with five armed guards, but they are taken care off. Heading in soon”

“Alright, got it”

“Tony, we go in first and see if you can find any heat signals and try to map out this place. Peter you come in behind us with Rhodey, use your powers to crawl along the ceiling and check for any more guards, be careful of cameras though and try to web ‘em up. Natasha, you close and watch our backs, see if you can find a control room.”

Everyone nodded in agreement and Rhodey opened the heavy door, walking in behind Steve and Tony. The doors closed behind Natasha, but now with the doors closed the hallway was filled with darkness. 

The only light coming from an old light bulb hanging from a wire sticking out of the ceiling. Peter jumped up and crawled down the hallway, almost completely hidden in the dark of the confined space.

They moved down the thin staircase in silence, their steps barely resounding. 

When they got to the bottom of the staircase they were met with a dark and empty hallway leading to a dead end. The doors leading up to the stairs were heavily bent and one was missing. Scorch marks trailed down the metal as if part of the door had been blown off. 

They walked through the small opening checking their surroundings with their hearts pounding loudly. From where they were standing the only things they could see was the wall at the end of the hallway and some dark corridors.

As far as they could see there were neither people nor cameras around. Completely no sign of activity.

They stood there as Tony checked for signals and Peter scurried along the ceiling, finding one old camera, but seeing that all the wires had been cut. 

“This is… odd” Tony mumbled

“Status report” Sam called over the comms

Peter climbed down from the ceiling and stood next to Tony, looking at the man for guidance. 

“This place is like, completely abandoned” Rhodey muttered 

“Well it is an abandoned building after all” Sam replied. 

“Just check out the area and I guess you guys can head back if you can’t find anything” Clint spoke up.

“Roger that” Tony replied somewhat suspicious. 

They split up again after some debating on what to do and each went their separate ways. 

One after the other declared the place they had checked out as clear and empty, this only raising suspicion about what was happening. 

Peter slowly walked along the hallway suddenly noticing a faint light coming from under the heavy doors. He looked around him and decided to check it out himself. Somehow forgetting not to inform anyone of his findings.

The door creaked a little making him wince and his eyes had to adjust to light coming from what appeared to be very outdated computers in the middle of a huge room. 

_The control room._

He walked over to the machines, multiple screens were lit up with numbers and foreign text.  
He ran a hand over the dusty keyboards and investigated the room, still never thinking of telling the others…

____

He was somewhat lost in thought when all of a sudden his spidey senses flared. He whipped around only to be met with three heavily armed guards and one of the missing scientists. 

____

He gasped and raised a hand to activate his comms when he was suddenly knocked off his feet by a huge bright flash coming from a weird device the scientist was holding. 

____

The blast hit him straight in the stomach, taking all the air out of his lungs. He hit the wall behind him and fell down on the floor with a thump. As soon as he hit the wall his vision went black and he lost consciousness. 

____

When Tony heard Peter gasp over the comms a shiver of terror ran down his spine. Somehow he knew…. Something was terribly wrong. 

____

Quickly running out of the room he raised a hand to the comms, where some of the others were calling out for the boy as well. 

____

He stupidly had removed his suit to be able to move around easier, but was now regretting it as it took him a moment to suit up in which he could have already been at the boy’s side. 

____

He flew through the corridors at the same time as Steve came running through. And what he saw was gonna haunt him forever 

____

Peter lay on the floor in a heap, lifeless, with 3 armed guards surrounding his limp body and aiming their guns at his head. 

____

He froze up, horrified at the scene before him, but luckily Steve was there and he threw the well aimed shield at the guards, knocking them down instantly. Tony snapped out of the daze and suddenly his whole being was filled with blind protective fury. 

He shot his repulsors left and right not really paying attention to what he was hitting, shooting one of the scientists into a wall, not bothering to check if they were alive. Guys! Guys, do you need backup? Status report!” Sam called over the comms urgently at the same time. 

____

"It’s an ambush! I repeat it’s an ambush!” Rhodey yelled over the comms 

____

"Hell, I’m going in!” Sam declared before they could hear him taking off 

____

“I’m going in as well!” Clint shouted 

____

“Is it time for code green?” Bruce spoke up tightly 

____

Tony tried to get to Peter but was held back by more guards and what appeared to be lab assistants surrounding them. He tried to watch him and go over to him, but was nowhere able to. Tony wanted to call out to the boy but also didn’t want to risk revealing his name. 

____

“No stay where you are! We’ve got this, the Hulk won’t help here!” Steve replied. 

Peter stirred on the floor, his body flinching at the loud noises and shaking his head as he slowly got up. 

Tony’s wide eyes followed his movements as he shook another guard attacking him, off. 

____

The room was quickly filled with guards after they had arrived and soon they were joined by at least two more of scientists. 

____

“We found one of the scientists! Taking him into custody” Natasha spoke up sounding almost a bit breathless 

____

“Well, we’ve got one as well, but I’m not sure he’ll be doing much” Tony tried to joke. 

____

Gunshots were heard flying through the building and a bullet ricocheted off a nearby wall. 

____

Peter shook himself awake once more and got up on two shaky legs. Soon adrenaline took over and he was up and fighting again. 

“We’re clear on the east coast! Heading for you guys now!” Rhodey said 

  
“Pe- Spider-Man! Status report!” Tony yelled urgently

____

“I’m good!” Came the response sounding a bit strained.

____

“Shit!” Clint cussed suddenly

____

"Clint, what happened?” Sam asked panting 

____

They set fire to all the documents!” 

“Damn it!” Tony yelled “We’ll just have to go without!”

____

“There are like guards and lab assistants everywhere!” Rhodey responded. 

____

“Clearly there is something they are trying to hide“ Steve said

____

“Yeah no shit!” Tony mocked. 

____

The fight seemed to last forever but eventually they managed to get the upper hand. 

“Last scientist located” Natasha announced. “But he took one of those damn pills” she hissed

____

“We’re clear, here!” Clint spoke up 

____

“Same here!” Sam replied. 

____

Tony, Steve and Peter looked around stunned, standing in between guards and scientists. 

____

They all looked around at the mess and Cap started checking their weapons, trying to salvage anything. 

____

Tony in the meantime walked over the computers, trying to save something useful. 

He sighed “The computers in the control room are fried as well”

____

“Wait, hold up you guys found the control room?” Bruce spoke up 

____

“Well actually, Peter here did…” Tony replied looking over at the boy  
Steve turned around at this as well, suddenly remembering what brought him here in the first place “Why didn’t you tell anyone you found the control room?” 

____

“I uh… I- I don’t know! It must have slipped my mind” Peter stammered. 

____

The others now walked in the room as well, looking around at all the damage. Tony sighed “We’ll discuss this when we get back. FRIDAY alert SHIELD that we’re done here. No information but they can arrest the scientists and guards or something. Peter? Web ‘em up” 

____

Peter nodded sadly and quickly got to work. Soon all the guards were tied up with webs or other equipment and they were headed out again.  


* * *

The walk back to the quinjet was very quiet. Everyone was exhausted from the taxing and frankly disappointing mission. Some of them walked with the support of others, but mostly everyone walked in some distance from each other, lost in their own world . 

____

They were lucky no one seemed to have gotten majorly hurt.

_Yet. ___

____

On the walk back Peter noticed he was starting to feel a bit off and wasn’t seeing as well as he normally would. He squinted at the blurry buildings around him, trying to figure out what was wrong. He felt weaker too, like he hadn’t properly slept in a while. 

____

__He brushed it off as nothing… He was fine. Okay his stomach was hurting, but that was just nerves._ _

____

__The trip back wasn’t even that long, but it felt like it could have lasted forever. His body felt like lead and he was starting to feel slightly dizzy from just standing upright._ _

____

__He even started to have trouble just placing one foot in front of the other and walking forward._ _

____

__The world around him quieted down and he moved on autopilot, not really thinking about anything as he moved on muscle memory._ _

____

__His fellow Avengers walked in front of him, each lost in their own thoughts. The mission ran through everyone’s brain, each wondering about what could have gone better._ _

____

__They were unknowing to the struggles happening behind them._ _

____

__Peter raised a shaking hand to his abdomen and stumbled his way into the quinjet. Feeling the need to sit down became more prominent the longer he remained standing on his feet._ _

____

__He reached a hand out to steady himself and moved over to one of the seats._ _

____

__The others were oblivious to what was happening to the kid. But then again, so was he…_ _

____

__He sat down slowly, wincing a little at the sore feeling that washed over his entire body._ _

____

__It seemed that no one had the energy to check themselves or others for injuries. The small less pressing injuries could get fixed when they got back._ _

____

__Natasha and Clint quickly took control over the quinjet, and started their journey back._ _

____

__The others were either staring at the walls of the quinjet or watched as the clouds flew by._ _

____

__The mission could have gone better, sure. But they also did realize it could have gotten so much worse. They had managed to get the upper hand quickly as neither the guards nor the scientists seemed to be really skilled or experienced enough when it came to being attacked by the Avengers._ _

____

__Rhodey was busy going through the few papers they had managed to get from that place, sighing loudly as nothing on there was able to tell them anything._ _

____

__“So... “ Steve spoke up, breaking the silence. “What are we going to tell Fury?”_ _

____

__They all opened and closed their mouths, no one really having an answer to that._ _

____

__“We’ll give it to him straight. No beating around the bush. We failed. No information.” Tony sighed. He stood up from his chair and walked over to the cockpit, overlooking the sky from the large windows._ _

____

__“Oh I’m sure he’ll love that…” Sam muttered_ _

____

__“I mean, we did find something, right? It isn’t worth much, but it’s something” Rhodey spoke up._ _

____

__“We found the scientists, so that means he was right, that’ll make him happy... “ Sam said._ _

____

__“He will be asking more questions though” Bruce sighed._ _

____

__“You guys found the control room, right? Didn’t you find anything there?”_ _

____

__Tony straightened up “No… The computers got damaged in the fight. Pretty sure I also saw one of the lunatics shoot at the computers rather than at us…” He rubbed a tired hand over his face “Speaking of the control room. Peter. Why didn’t you alert anyone, and I mean _anyone _about finding the control room?” Tony suddenly asked sharply, turning around to face the boy.___ _

____

____Peter had taken off his mask shortly after getting back in the quinjet and was staring straight ahead of him, slightly startled at being addressed so suddenly._ _ _ _

____

____“Uh, what? I’m sorry, what?”_ _ _ _

____

____“Why didn’t you say anything? You could have easily gotten yourself killed in there and none of us would have known”_ _ _ _

____

____Peter gaped at his mentor, not knowing how to respond to the accustisation. His breathing unknowingly became more and more laboured. “I don’t know? I thought I had it handled or something… I…-”_ _ _ _

____

____He rubbed a hand over his chest at the sudden ache there, eyes fixed on his mentor’s face. Had breathing always been this difficult the entire time?_ _ _ _

____

____“You don’t know?”_ _ _ _

____

____“No?”_ _ _ _

____

____“You don’t know why you risked your life on a mission you _knew _was dangerous?”___ _ _ _

____

______“Tony…” Rhodey sighed disapprovingly_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______“No, I want to understand. Why Peter?” The worry was clear on his face but at the moment it was overcome with frustration at the self sacrificing behaviour._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Steve frowned at the pale look on the kid’s face. His breathing was starting to become really irregular and he was sweating a lot more than usual for the aftermath of a battle._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______“I uh... I really don’t know! I was just curious and…” Peter huffed, rubbing his sore chest._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______He sat a bit more forward, but his chest felt even tighter and started to really hurt. His usually fluffy curls were plastered to his forehead with sweat and he started to slightly gasp for air that didn’t seem to be coming ._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Tony suddenly realized the young boy’s struggle as did the others, feeling the concern creeping in._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______“Peter?”_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______“I uh-” Peter wheezed. The dizziness he had felt earlier increased exponentially and he started to tip forward at the lightheadedness he felt._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______“Pete?” Tony asked more urgently, eyes wide with worry, quickly striding over to the boy. He could also hear the kid wheezing as he came closer and saw his eyes start to droop._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Steve stood up suddenly, watching the boy closely. Bruce jumped up as well, making his way over to the gasping boy. Tony pushed the scientist aside to get to the kid first. His heart was pounding loudly in his ears, but nothing could have prepared him for what happened next._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Peter reached up a hand and let out a half gag, quickly followed by weak coughing. His eyes widened and his face drained off all the remaining color._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______His hand was covered in blood._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______He brought his shocked eyes towards his mentor before the lightheadedness came back at full force._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Tony was frozen from where he was standing, all the breath leaving his body._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Peter tried to get up, but his legs couldn’t hold his weight any longer and he dropped to the ground._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Steve shot forward, catching the boy before he could hit his head. “Peter!?” He called out urgently._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Clint and Natasha looked back at what was happening and started shouting orders to move quickly and clear the skies._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Tony snapped out of the daze and sprinted over to Peter, immediately dropping to the ground next to him where Steve was patting his face._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Rhodey alerted the medical staff back at the compound “Get the med bay prepped! Peter has just coughed up blood and has lost consciousness! I repeat, Spider-man has lost consciousness. Injuries still unknown.”_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Sam ran over with the quinjet’s medical bag, throwing it on the ground and hurriedly opening it and taking out the equipment._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Bruce was at the boy’s side, desperately trying to get the boy’s attention. “Peter? Peter can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me”_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Tony leaned forward and placed his ear over the kid’s mouth while also feeling his chest to feel if he was breathing. “Buddy? Buddy, hey wake up kid” Tony said, voice sounding strained with worry_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______“His stomach is swollen,” Sam noted._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Their attention snapped to the kid’s indeed somewhat swollen abdomen._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______“We may be dealing with internal bleeding in the abdomen!”_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Tony sighed a small ‘oh my god’ and sat back a little._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______“Do we remove the suit?” Steve asked._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______“No not yet. I don’t want to risk damaging his organs or spinal cord when he is not awake to tell us what hurts when moving him, but most importantly the suit is still keeping some pressure on his abdomen. So before I’m sure he doesn’t have any external injuries I want to wait a little longer. Steve, I need you to stabilize his neck, Sam you grab the oxygen mask. We are safe to assume this is internal bleeding we’re dealing with, but we don’t know if he has any other injuries we weren’t aware of”_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______“Why _wasn’t _he aware? He was bleeding this whole time” Tony hurried out___ _ _ _ _ _

____

________“My guess is adrenaline? Normally his healing would take care of something like this so he might not have really noticed it getting bad, but I think his healing wasn’t able to keep up anymore.” Bruce noted out loud while also checking the kid’s dropping blood pressure and grabbing a stethoscope to listen to his chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________“ETA ten minutes!” Natasha shouted_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________“Medical team is ready for our arrival!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________“My god, I think he has blood around his chest. We’re gonna have to drain it soon after arrival! Alert the medical team to prep for a CT, MRI, Exploratory laparotomy and a Thoracotomy!” Bruce shouted “Tony take the oxygen bag and start giving him breaths, you remember your medical training?” Bruce asked as he expertly removes the kid’s glove and inserts an IV._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________“Of course I do” Tony tried to say confidently._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________“Hey, hey Peter. Can you hear me?” Steve suddenly spoke up leaning over the kid’s face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________Everyone’s attention immediately snapped towards the boy as the kid squinted up at the ceiling, eyebrows scrunched and eyes still somewhat unseeing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________Bruce moved forward, grabbing the medical flashlight and shining it in the kid’s eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________“Hey there Peter. Can you squeeze Tony’s hand for me real quick?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________Sam took over the oxygen bag and Tony grabbed the kid’s small hand in both of his as Peter gave a small squeeze. Tony nodded to Bruce and tried to remove a hand to continue giving oxygen but was halted by Peter squeezing back harder and whining softly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________“Hey, hey, I’m here kid” He reassured softly, patting his hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________“We need to get him on the backboard. Peter why don't you just hold onto Tony's hand and Steve and Sam will get you on the backboard."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________Peter didn’t respond. His eyes darted around in fear and not being able to grasp what was happening._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________Tony noticed and gently caressed a hand through the kid’s curls, hiding his own fear. Sam and Steve in the meantime had grabbed the backboard and laid it out next to Peter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________“Okay Peter now that you are awake again, I’m going to check to see if anything is hurting alright? Then I’m going to give you something for the pain and help you relax.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________Bruce started to feel around his chest and abdomen, abruptly stopping when Peter gave a long moan when he touched his abdomen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________“I don’t think he has any external injuries. Only internal. Tony is it safe to cut into his suit? I want to check his belly. ”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________“I guess you can, but the suit also deflates” He tapped the Spider emblem on the kid’s chest, the suit releasing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________Steve and Bruce carefully lowered the suit. They all gasped at the dark purple bruising that almost painted the kid’s entire torso._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________Bruce shook himself out of the shock and stuck some monitors on the kid’s chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________“Okay Peter, I’m going to give you some pain medication. It might make you feel a little confused.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________Quickly after giving him some drugs they were getting him on the stretcher. “Okay, on the count of three. One, two, three!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________Peter moaned again as he was moved to lay on on the stretcher. He was becoming more and more sluggish._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________“Nearing helipad, landing soon” Natasha shouted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________Peter moaned miserably again, pointing a weak hand towards his throat. Before anyone could ask what was wrong the kid’s whole body tensed and he let out a gag._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________“We’re gonna have to flip him onto his side!” Bruce shouted. They grabbed hold of the backboard and flipped him onto his side just in time for the boy to gag again and vomit onto the floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________He vomited blood._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________Everyone looked at each other with worry etched on their faces._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________“Get it all out buddy” Tony whispered. “There you go”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________They flipped him back onto his back just as the quinjet was starting to land. Tony tucked a blanket around the kid’s exposed form, tucking him in as he would sometimes secretly do when the kid stayed over._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________Medics were seen rushing out of the compound, ready to take over as soon as they could. The large doors of the quinjet opened and the team rushed out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________Peter’s hand flailed around, searching for something to hold onto. Tony grasped onto the kid’s hand and the young boy’s eyes immediately locked on his._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________“You’re gonna be okay, kid. I promise you that.” He said reassuringly and squeezed the boy’s hand in comfort, similar to what he had done that morning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________They rushed outside and shouted orders and the list of injuries. Tony ran beside the stretcher, still holding onto the kid’s small hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________They got to one of the emergency rooms and started attaching him to all kinds of wires and machines, making the kid whine in protest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________“You’re okay” Tony whispered again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________“Mr… Mr. S’ark” the boy mumbled out miserably._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________“Yeah, I’m here kiddo”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________"Tell May... Tell May I love her. Please... Please tell her” Peter mumbled out tiredly as a nurse tried to strap on a new oxygen mask._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________Tony stared at the kid in shock, not sure how to respond._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________“I uh- I will, buddy”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________“I love you Mr. Stark” Peter cried weakly as they started wheeling him towards the operating room, but not fast enough that Tony saw the kid’s eyes roll back_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________“I love you too, buddy. You’re gonna be okay” Tony called after him as the doors closed in front of him, separating him and Peter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________He stood there breathing heavily and stared at the doors._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________He jumped when a hand suddenly grasped his shoulder, getting ready to attack anyone who would try to get too close._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________He spun around, letting out a heavy but relieved sigh at seeing Rhodey. The relief was quickly washed over by guilt and sorrow. “I can’t lose him” He said softly, voice breaking at the end of the sentence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Without saying anything Rhodey brought him into a hug and led them to the waiting area. There was nothing they could do but wait.  


* * *

____

It felt like forever before Helen Cho came walking into the waiting room, not even being shocked by seeing all of the heroes waiting.

____

They all stood up immediately, holding their breaths and not quite ready to hear the news. 

____

“He’s stable”

____

Everyone let out a huge breath of relief at hearing that the boy they all loved so much was stable.

____

Tony collapsed back into his chair, staring straight ahead, while some of the others did the same

____

“We have every right to believe he’s gonna make a full recovery. He’s still sleeping off the anesthetic, but you can see him in a bit, the nurses are just cleaning him up. We have him on a bag of blood to make up for what he’s lost and he will be monitored closely for the next twenty-four hours, but he’s going to be okay.”

____

“We can see him?” Tony asked desperately.

____

Just then May and Happy burst in the room, who had been called not long after the team arrived back at the compound. “Where is he?!” May demanded frantically, her hair tied back in a messy bun and still wearing her hospital gear. 

She had been at work, completely unaware of what was happening.

They quickly updated the worried aunt as well before going to see the kid. Tony and May were allowed to see him first as they were the closest to the kid. 

____

The door to the kid's room opened, revealing a small looking Peter hooked up to many machines and eyes still closed. He had a nasal cannula attached to his face and many wires were sticking out from under his hospital gown.

____

“Oh baby” May whispered as she walked closer to the boy, being scared to touch him. She brought a hand to her mouth and her eyes appeared to be watering at seeing the young boy so small. 

____

Tony stood awkwardly in the doorway. Jumping slightly when Dr. Cho suddenly spoke up behind him. 

____

“He’s just sleeping off the anesthetic, but he’s gonna be okay.”

____

“What were his injuries?” May asked, sniffling

____

“He suffered internal bleeding caused by blunt trauma. We were able to find and stop the bleeding, which was luckily slowing down already, while also fixing any other damage that was done. We did find blood in his urine and stomach which caused the vomiting, but also confirmed the diagnosis. There had also been some blood pooling around his lungs causing him to have trouble breathing, but we were able to get it all out. He’ll need to be monitored closely for the next twenty four hours, but after that he can recover at home. We have him on a high dose of fluids and extra blood to help speed up the process but his healing is already kicking in”

____

“Thank you. Thank you for saving him” May breathed out

“Thank you Cho, really”

Tony said sincerely.

____

“I’m just doing my job” Cho smiled and walked out of the room. The sound of the door closing made the kid jump slightly. The attention immediately snapping towards him.

____

“Peter, baby? Can you hear me?”

____

Peter’s eyebrows scrunched and his nose twitched at the uncomfortable tickling in his nose.

____

His eyes opened a moment later, searching the ceiling before eventually landing on May.

____

May smiled softly as he stared intently at her. He stared at her for a few seconds, his brain still processing, before promptly bursting into tears. 

____

A sad and pitiful “May…” escaped the boy’s lips as he tried to sit up, throwing his arms up like a small child needing to be comforted.

____

May didn’t waste a second and brought the boy into her arms, rocking him side to side as she shushed his cries.

____

When he calmed down enough he sat back and wiped at his tears “I thought- I thought I’d ne-ever s-see you again…” The boy hiccuped

____

“Oh baby that’s not true. I will always be here. And if you die on me, I will bring you back from the dead myself so that I can still yell at you for being stupid” May sniffled.

____

Peter then noticed Tony standing awkwardly in the doorway. “Mr. Stark….” The boy whined sadly, raising his arms for a hug from the older man.

____

Tony walked over and sighed a breath in relief at being able to hold the kid in his arms again. 

____

“How are you feeling bud?”

____

“Tired”

____

Tony and May chuckled at the obvious. "Yeah, I bet" Tony mumbled 

____

“Wait, the mission! Is everybody okay? Did we win?” Peter asked urgently.

____

“Well apart from some cuts, bruises and maybe some broken bones, you were the only one to get majorly hurt.”

____

“And the mission?” The kid asked cautiously.

____

“Well… We failed.”

____

“Did we lose?” Peter asked with wide eyes, as if he had just lost a game of UNO instead of a life threatening mission. 

____

“Not lose per se, but all the information got blown up before any of us were able to get to it” Tony sighed

____

“What about the information in the control room?”

____

“Kid… That got destroyed. The- Wait, what do you mean?”

He was suprised at the kid's tone... He sounded like he knew more

____

“The room with the computers!”

____

“Yeah, I know that!”

____

“Did you check Karen’s logs?”

____

“Did I- No I did not. Kid what are you talking about?”

____

“Karen’s logs! Like, did you check my suit? ” He let out a frustrated sigh at the confused look on his mentor’s face. “When I found the control room I asked Karen to screen record what I was seeing so that we could watch it back later! Did you really not think to watch it?” 

____

Tony straightened up and his mouth fell open. “Well, no… I was too busy worrying about a certain Spider-child who had decided to check out a control room all by himself and almost got himself killed.”

____

“Oh yeah… That” Peter murmured, looking down embarrassed.

____

“Kid… Just- Why didn’t you alert anyone?” Tony asked desperately. Trying to ignore the fact that there was possibly still information.

____

“I really don’t know. I was just curious”  
Tony sighed again, what felt like the hundredth time that day. He didn’t feel the energy to be mad right now.

____

“I’m just glad you’re okay buddy”

____

“Oh I just remembered. I also found an USB? Like who uses that anymore! Do you even use it? But hey, we could watch the recording now? You know… Get it over with” Peter mumbled.

____

Tony rubbed a hand over his face, sighing loudly “I guess you’re right.”

* * *

* * *

The kid really hadn't been lying when Tony went to check his bloodied suit. Trying to ignore the shaking of his hands, he started feeling around in the small pockets and sure enought there was an USB in there.

'This kid' Tony sighed

A few moments later all the Avengers were in the kid’s room, after they had all expressed their relief and worry they were now waiting to see what Tony had to show them.

____

A screen popped up in the middle of the room, revealing the control room of the base.

____

“Karen? Are you recording?” “Yes I am Peter” “Awesome”

____

They all watched as the kid scanned each individual computer screen. He clicked on a few things here and there and they watched as he found the USB still sticking out of the computer and quickly saved everything on there. 

____

Just then the Peter on the screen straightened up and they all watched as the recording showed the scientist and the three guards at the doorway. The scientist fired the weapon, but before they could watch further, Tony yelled at FRIDAY to stop the recording. 

____

Natasha had been looking over the files on the USB stick in the meantime and sat up at the information. 

____

“Wait... Guys look at this” She said 

____

On the USB were hundreds of files of what appeared to be about Oscorp, HYDRA, the government and all their experiments…

____

They simultaneously turned around at Peter sitting sheepishly on the bed. 

"So?"

“Uh… This is… Well done kid!” Steve stammered out.

____

“So… Did we win?” The kid asked again.

____

“Yes we won buddy” Tony laughed.

____

The boy slumped down i the bed “Good… Because I’m tired.”

____

The whole team laughed at the young kid, listing sideways in fatigue.

____

“You need to sleep Mister!” May said smiling, tugging the blankets higher. “Well everyone out! Take a shower or something, you guys smell and should take time to relax!”

____

“Yes Ma’am” Sam said, the others agreeing as well.

____

Tony stopped in the doorway on his way out and turned around to face the boy. “You did good out there, bud. I’m proud of you. Now take some time to rest. You did good Spider-Man”

____

Peter smiled and slumped down in bed as the door closed.

____

“Hear that? My little superhero” May teased

____

“Maaay….” Peter whined

____

“Go to sleep, tough guy. Spider-Man saved the day again… 

____

____

____

“But Peter Parker is in big trouble…..”

____

_______ _ _ _

____

**Author's Note:**

> And there is that! This took way longer than I would've like but I'm happy with how it turned out. I might still change a few things here and there but probably nothing too major.
> 
> What do you guys think about a part 2?
> 
> Let me know, I love reading the comments, you guys are so nice!
> 
> Lots of love
> 
> O Penny4yourThoughts
> 
> (Medical terms used:  
> 'A thoracotomy is surgery to open your chest. During this procedure, a surgeon makes an incision in the chest wall between your ribs, usually to operate on your lungs.' - healthline
> 
> 'Exploratory laparotomy is surgery to open up the belly area (abdomen). This surgery is done to find the cause of problems (such as belly pain or bleeding) that testing could not diagnose. It is also used when an abdominal injury needs emergency medical care'. - saintlukeskc


End file.
